It is known that a conventional tilting umbrella has a shaft connecting with a large frame and cover on top end for sheltering from sunshine. The cover stands just on top at fixed position that can shelter from only one shining direction of the sun. When in morning or evening, the conventional umbrella is poor of work since the sunshine comes from slant angle. The fixed umbrella is thus without utility. Some improvements are designed for overcoming the drawback of the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,396. The said Patent provides a tilting pole on upper portion of its shaft in order that makes its cover be bent with an oblique angle for adjusting to a direction relating to sunshine. The effect for sheltering sunshine is well but the structure of the Patent is somehow complexity and is lack of utilization.